A conventional wireless communication technology performs data transmission through a gateway, and in particular between two network domains. The conventional circuit design of the wireless gateway is to dispose a gateway circuit for processing packets received from the terminals, a controller for operating the gateway and a transceiver for delivering data into a wireless gateway. It is possible to dispose multiple wireless gateways in a network system so as to process more data generated by the terminals.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a specific wireless network system, a framework of the system shows a plurality of wireless gateways 101, 102 and 103 that can be a type of long range (LoRa) concentrator. This type of long-distance and low-power-consumption communication technology is applicable to IoT (Internet of Things). The LoRa concentrator is capable of bi-directional communication for linking with terminals A, B, C, D and E. The terminals A, B, C, D and E can be various sensors and electronic devices of IoT. The wireless gateways 101, 102 and 103 process the data transmitted by the terminals A, B, C, D and E. The terminals A, B, C, D and E can be respectively connected with the same or different wireless gateways 101, 102 and 103 by a specific communication protocol such as WiFi™, Bluetooth™, or Zigbee. The wireless gateways 101, 102 and 103 can transmit the data to backend application devices 111, 112 and 113 via a network server 110.
For example, the terminals A, B, C, D and E are such as environmental sensors disposed in a plant. The sensors can be a smoke detector, a thermometer, a hygrometer, a light sensor, a power sensor, a video monitor, and/or various electronic nodes. For receiving the signals generated by the terminals A, B, C, D and E, some wireless gateways 101, 102 and 103 may be required at certain places. A network server 110 is also provided for collecting the data from the gateways 101, 102 and 103 and then providing for the backend applications. The backend application devices 111, 112 and 113 may form an IoT ecosystem that provides functionalities such as power monitoring, plant temperature and humidity monitoring, personnel movement monitoring, and equipment monitoring.
The gateway device is necessary for the conventional IoT communication system to establish linkage and communication because the communication capabilities of nodes of the system are limited. However, the system still needs to have a reliable and expandable communication scheme between the nodes and the gateway device.